


A Tried and True Strategy

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #001, Yagami Taichi]  This is wrong.  Just wrong.  And Taichi only knows one way to put things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tried and True Strategy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** A Tried and True Strategy  
 **Character:** Taichi  
 **Word Count:** 160|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama, Friendship|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #001, Yagami Taichi  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set. This particular drabble takes place in the context of an upcoming (as of 3/24/14) story of mine, **Memories and Meanings**.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #001, Yagami Taichi] This is wrong. Just wrong. And Taichi only knows one way to put things right.

* * *

Taichi paced back and forth in the small confines of his cell, trying to wrap his mind around what he’d seen. There had to be something going on that he was missing. There wasn’t _any_ way that …that… 

No, it just couldn’t be. He couldn’t even begin to count all the ways that this was wrong. If Koushirou were here with his laptop, _he_ couldn’t count all the ways that this was wrong. 

But those blue eyes. The hair. That face. That _voice_. Everything said Yamato. Everything except what he actually _said_. 

_We’ve fought a lot, but he’d never say something like that._ It went against everything that Yamato simply was. It didn’t make _sense_. 

Well, Taichi shrugged to himself, he knew a way that was guaranteed to make Yamato stop and think about what he was doing before anyone else got hurt. And if a punch or ten to the face didn’t do it, he didn’t know what would. 

**The End**


End file.
